


Genderbent Who

by surrenderdammit



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Digital Art, Fanart, Female Doctor (Doctor Who), Gen, Genderbending, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrenderdammit/pseuds/surrenderdammit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My designs for the genderbent version of the 1st to 11th Doctor, as well as Jack Harkness and a temporary design of the Master.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1st Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> The 1st Doctor. She's wearing puffy pants/balloon pants or whatever you call those golfer pants idk. She got herself a pair of shoes not meant for running at all, sorry. I got carried away.


	2. 2nd Doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd Doctor in all her b/w and colour glory.


	3. 3rd Doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Went for a bit of 1700-1800's here? IDK.


	4. 4th Doctor pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my fav designs. I am a sucker for curly hair and mad grins. And hats.


	5. 4th Doctor pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few of these...lol.


	6. 4th Doctor pt.3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, combining two Doctors will always be delightfully chaotic.


	7. 5th Doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one of my fav designs. The outfit was a bitch to do but I like the result :)


	8. 6th Doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone says anything, I have already had a SPAM of comments over on DeviantArt about how she looks like River Song.
> 
> I hadn't had River in mind for this, I've never drawn River before, I hadn't seen much of her back when I drew this, and omg please comment on something else.
> 
> Like the painful colour combo or whatever. Just don't mention River *desperate*


	9. 7th Doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wouldn't mind this outfit for myself.


	10. 8th Doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the prettier Doctors, imo, though I gave her a bit of an awkward pose. Whatever. I want her hair.


	11. 9th and 10th Doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silliness. 9 needs more love.


	12. 10th Doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the sake of this it's not always-a-girl!Doctor but rather omg-aliens-turned-me-female!Doctor and s/he suddenly finds Jack a lot more attractive. Though imo everyone should always find him very attractive because of reasons.
> 
> There is nothing serious with this pic. Ignore me plz.


	13. 9th, 10th and 11th Doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very happy with 11, and think 10 is rather adorable, though I'm not so sure about 9 here. But, well. Whatever.
> 
> Also, yes. Balloon shorts are a thing.


	14. Captain Jackie Harkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, not much to say. Just. Come here often, girl? ;)


	15. The Mistress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not happy with this at all. I'm gonna make another version at some point. It's a crap attempt at the 2005 version. But just, meh. I could've done a lot better, I have others ideas, but yeah. Later.


End file.
